


The Half-Breed

by Mafalda_Fan_183



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Changeling Jim Lake Jr, F/M, Troll Jim Lake Jr., Trollhunter Claire Nuñez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Fan_183/pseuds/Mafalda_Fan_183
Summary: Claire is the Trollhunter and Jim is a changeling... This ought to be entertaining.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 32
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

Walking to TrollMarket, she fiddled with the amulet. A trollhunter? Yeah, okay. Claire had no way of knowing how this would end for her, especially after hearing about the unfortunate guy. 

She walked along the side of the road that was just on the edge of the forest. A rustling in the trees caught her attention. Probably just an animal, but it still made her jump.

A humanoid figure dropped from the trees, blocking her path. Straightening its posture, it towered at least a foot over her. It wore a dark cloak that obscured its face.

It was a troll. Probably. It looked oddly human, small tusks, a human nose, smaller horns that curved over its head. 

“Oh, uh, hello.” Claire smiled, trying not to seem as scared as she looked.

“You have the amulet?” He said in disbelief. “Give it to me.”

“What? No. Who are you anyway?”

He held his hand out. “Give me the amulet.” He growled.

“For the glory of Merlin daylight is mine to command.” 

The troll thing froze, staring at her. “You’re the Trollhunter?”

Claire summoned her sword. “Yes. I am. Now, who are you?”

The troll pulled two daggers from under his cloak. “You don’t want to fight me, human.”

“I don’t.” She summoned daylight. “But I will protect the amulet.”

It was at this moment that their eyes locked. His blue eyes glowed brightly. He seemed frozen in place. If Claire were anyone else she would have taken the opportunity to attack him. But she was Claire, for better or for worse.

“Why do you want it?”

“I don’t.” He shrugged simply.

Claire raised an eyebrow. “Coulda fooled me.”

“I have to get it for… My family.” He said, unconvincingly.

“And what will it do for your family?” 

“I can’t tell you that.”

“I can’t give you this.”

He sighed. “Please don’t make me kill you.”

“You’d kill me over something you don’t care about?”

“I guess so.”

“What are you?”

“I definitely can’t tell you that.”

“Can’t tell me you’re a changeling.”

“Half changeling.” He snapped.

Claire looked confused. “Half?”

He sighed. “Forget it.”

“Is that why you don’t care about the amulet?”

“No.”

“Then what’s the reason?”

He growled. A deep, monster growl that terrified Claire. Was she really ready for her first real fight? He swung at her, and she managed to block with Daylight. A blinding flash erupted from her sword and by the time her eyes refocused, he was gone.

…

“Frankly, Master Claire I’m surprised you’re still alive.”

“Thanks, Blinky.” Claire rolled her eyes.

“Changelings always kill their targets. Or at least try to.”

“Well, he did say he was only half changeling.”

Blinky gasped. “That’s impossible! How fascinating! I should like to study him.”

“Yeah, well, he’s with the other changelings.”

“Well that certainly puts a damper on things.”

“Can we focus? There are changelings in Arcadia!”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Blinky cleared his throat, and then screamed.

…

“Arise fair sun-”

John? Jake? Claire was pretty sure it was a J name but which one? He chubby friend with a T name sat in the audience with her. He already had some lines memorized so that was cool. Maybe he’d get the part. Anyone but Steve.

“Well done, Jim.” Mrs. Janeth praised. “I see you have lines memorized already.”

“Well, sure. I love Shakespere.” His voice was nervous. 

After the audition, Jim was chatting with the chubby kid. Hoping it wasn’t rude, Claire walked over to them. 

The chubby kid ran off immediately. 

“Didn’t mean to scare your friend.” Claire apologized.

Jim shrugged. “He spooks easy.”

Claire giggled. “I hope you get the part.”

Jim perked up. “Really?”

“Well, it’s between you and Steve so I don’t know how much of a compliment that is.”

“What about Eli?”

“He wants to be the chorus.”

“Weird.”

“Right?” She laughed. “I didn’t see you at auditions yesterday.”

“It was a last minute decision.”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Jim smiled awkwardly.

…

“And he just left?” Darci asked as Claire scratched the horngazel along the canal.

“Yeah. He didn’t even try and take the amulet. He just asked nicely then gave up.”

“That is like, super weird.”

Claire pressed her hand to the wall, opening the portal. “Right? I don’t know what to think about it.”

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. That’s what I’d say.”

“I guess but still. We should definitely be careful.” She spoke as they walked down the staircase.

“In other news, how goes the play?”

“Eh, fine. Steve wants to be Romeo.”

“Ew! That sounds like a nightmare.”

“It is.” Claire sighed. “I’m hoping the part will go to Jim.”

“Jim?”

“From History class, hangs out with the chubby kid. Always wears blue?” Claire described, stepping off the last stair.

“Ohhhh him. Didn’t know he could act.”

“He has lines memorized already.”

“For your sake, I hope that’s enough.”

“Master Claire!” Blinky greeted as the two walked through the door to the library.

“Hey Blinky. What’s the plan for today?”

…

Claire always walked Darci home after training. Darci wasn’t like her, the armor and training and all, not to mention Claire felt the need to keep her safe.

Unfortunately, they didn’t live very close together. It was faster to cut through the forest, so that’s the way she took.

A rustling in the trees caught her attention.

“Oh hey it’s you again.”

The troll thing dropped from the tree.

“Here to ask for my amulet again?”

He smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Ah so you do have emotions.”

He shook his head. “Whatever, Trollhunter.”

“Claire.” She corrected. “My name is Claire. What’s yours?”

“Nice try, human.”

She shrugged. “And I know what you want the Amulet for now.”

“Good for you.”

“Do you really think bringing Gunmar back would be good for you?”

“Of course not.”

Claire was caught off guard. “Really?”

“Well duh.”

“But you’re still trying to get the amulet?”

“Am I?” He retorted. “I mean if I wanted you dead you would be. It hasn’t been a week since Kanjigar died. You can’t have that much training.”

“So why are you here?”

“I have to be. It’s not something I’m going to share with the Trollhunter.”

“Share with a friend then?”

He laughed.

…

“Your backpack is open.”

“Huh?” Claire asked, feeling someone tug on her bag. 

“Your backpack was open.” Jim repeated. “I’ve had things fall out before.”

He looked nervous. He kept glancing back at Mr. Strickler. How odd… Had they always been this way? Should she tell someone?

“Uh, Claire?” He asked after a long pause of her being non-respondent. She kept the amulet pouch open just in case but it’s true, it could fall out. Would it return? Wait, I need to answer!

“Oh, sorry thank you.” She smiled.

“Young Atlas, may I speak to you?”

“Oh, uh, sure. See you at rehearsal.”

“Fingers crossed you got the part.”

“Thanks.” He replied, quietly.

Once she walked out the door she immediately pressed her ear to it. Something was up.

“How long have you known?” Strickler growled quietly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Jim.” Strickler snapped.

Jim said nothing.

“Need I remind you what’s at stake here?”

“A week.” Jim mumbled, so quiet Claire could hardly hear.

“Unbelievable. We will speak after school.”

Taking that as a dismissal que, Claire quickly darted from the door,trying to look casual in front of the lockers as she hoped Jim would walk in the other direction once he left the classroom.

He did.

…

“Your parents picking you up?” Claire asked, wanting to ensure Jim went home. Rehearsals had gone well, especially since Jim was Romeo now. They walked outside together, stopping just outside the main doors.

“Nah I’m gonna walk.” He shrugged.

“But it’s night.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“My parents would be willing to give you a ride.”

“Don’t worry about me.” He smiled.

Has he always been that cute? Focus! “Is everything okay?”

Jim let out a confused chuckle. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Don’t be mad.” Claire began. “But I noticed something was weird with you and Strickler.”

Jim looked panicked. “What do you mean?”

“You looked,” She contemplated her next words, “scared of him.”

“Everything is fine.” He said, too seriously. “Thanks for worrying about me.” He smiled. “I'm supposed to meet him now, actually.”

She bit her lip watching him walk -very quickly- away. What was she supposed to do? Follow him? She didn’t even get to tell him that she was spying on them earlier. She sighed. What now? She sat down.

She waited. She checked her phone. She waited. She read over her lines. She waited. Did her parents forget about her? Not that surprising, really. 

A loud thud landed behind her. 

“Not very sneaky, are you?”

She just barely dodged a dagger he swung at her face.

“Woah, hey!” She yelled. “What is up with you?”

He lunged at her. He’s actually trying to kill me. “For the glory-” She managed to block a blow with Daylight.

“Will you stop? Why are you acting like this?” She swung an offencive blow and he jumped backwards. “How long were you watching me? Waiting for me to be alone?”

She blocked the next blow with her gauntlet. 

“Will you just talk to me?” She stabbed the sword forward, and he managed to dodge. He slid past her but not quick enough. She was able to hit him with the sharp points of her gauntlet. There was a pretty substantial cut across his face and he - bled?

“Nice hit, Trollhunter.” He smirked.

“Oh geez are you okay?”

He took this moment to kick her square in the chest, sending her flying backwards. “Till we meet again.” He saluted, then ran off.

…

“Woah what happened to you?” Claire asked as Jim walked into Mr. Strickler’s history class with a harsh looking black eye (and a large bandaid on his cheek which Claire hardly noticed).

“Oh, uh, nothing.”

Claire raised an eyebrow. “Nothing?”

“Well, I don’t think you’re dumb enough to fall for the ‘ran into a pole’ excuse.”

“Thanks, I guess. So what happened?”

Jim glanced around the room. “I, uh, angered the wrong people.”

That wasn’t a much better explanation.

And that’s how Claire ended up in Jim’s basement, spying on him.

“The black eye wasn’t enough?” Jim hissed.

“I think you need to understand that we can and will kill your mother if you continue to sabotage our mission.” Mr. Strickler? Mission? What?

“I’m not sabotaging anything.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Mr. Strickler snapped.

“Don’t threaten me!”

The sound of a door opening. “Is everything okay?” That must be Jim’s mom.

“Of course, Barbra. Thank you for the dinner.” 

“No problem.” Jim’s mom replied.

Footsteps, he must be leaving.

“I’ll be in my room.” Jim grumbled.

Great. She missed most information. Or they were trying to hide it from Jim’s mom, Barbra was it? Maybe both. Either way, best to get out now. Maybe try and ask Jim about it? She definitely wasn’t leaving Jim alone with Strickler again. 

Just as she climbed from the basement she was grabbed by the shirt collar and slammed into a wall.

“It’s you.” 

Once her eyes refocused she could tell it was the half changeling from before. He dropped her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I, uh, live here?” Claire lied, getting off the ground.

“No you don’t.” 

“What are you doing here?”

“Watching for trespassers.”

“Touche.” Claire sighed. “Not going to attack me this time?”

“Only if you don’t leave.”

“Why’d you do that anyway?”

“Is it really that strange to be attacked by a changeling?”

“I guess not.” Claire shrugged. “Is Strickler a changeling?”

“No.”

Yeah. Sure. “How is Jim involved?”

“Ask him yourself.”

“I probably shouldn’t let him know I was spying.”

“Think I won’t tell him?”

“Please? Wait, are you here watching him too?”

“He knows about me.”

“Fair enough.”

The backyard light switched on. “Get down!” The changeling yelled, grabbing Claire and jumping over the fence.

“I thought he knew about you.” Claire hissed quietly.

“His mother doesn't.”

“Ah.”

Once the light was shut off and the door closed, they got back up.

“You should get going.”

“Walk with me?”

The changeling’s ears perked up. Cute… “What?”

“I’d like to know more about you.”

“Why?”

Claire giggled. “Why not?”

He blushed. Could all changelings do that? Or just him? Claire knew better than to ask, but she’d look into it on her own.

“Okay.”

She smiled and began walking through the wooded areas of the town.“Since you won’t give me your name, what should I call you?”

“You shouldn’t.”

She rolled her eyes. “Ugh fine.”

…

It was pretty rare to have a scene that contained neither Julitte nor Romeo, but when there was Claire tried her best to bond with her co-star. They’d have to kiss eventually, after all.

“Have any siblings?” She ventured. “I’ve got a baby brother, Enrique.”

He took a drink from a water bottle. “Nah. It’s just me and mom.”

“What does your mom do?” She asked, choosing not to ask about his father. Maybe one day. “My mom is a politician.”

“She’s a doctor.”

“Oh that’s cool.”

He smiled. “Yeah. She works so hard, though. She does her best to spend time with me, but there are lives to save.”

“What about you? Given any thought to a career?”

“I don’t really know yet. I do like to cook.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I learned because my mom can’t cook, like, at all. So if I wanted something edible I had to make it myself. Turns out it’s something I enjoy.”

Claire settled for an amused smile at his story, rather than outright laughing at Jim’s mother. “I’d like to be an actor.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s the only thing I’ve ever truly loved doing.” For a moment she thought about her job as a trollhunter. “Well, that could ever turn a profit anyway.”

Jim smiled. Suddenly they weren’t worlds apart.

…

“May I speak with you, young Atlas?”

Strickler’s voice caught Claire’s attention. 

“Of course.” Jim replied softly. 

Claire stood behind him, arms crossed.

“Alone.” Stickler glared at her.

“You sure do like being left alone with Jim a lot.”

Jim gasped lightly.

“Excuse me?” Mr. Strickler spoke through gritted teeth.

“It’s real shady.”

Mr. Strickler narrowed his eyes. Claire grabbed Jim’s hand and stormed out of the room.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Jim whispered.

“Yeah, well, I’m the Trollhunter it’s my job.”

“The what?”

Claire sighed. “For an actor, you’re a bad liar.” 

He sighed. “Either way, you shouldn't have.”

“I can’t just watch as you’re abused by a changeling.”

He flinched at the harshness behind the word changeling. “Thanks.” He managed to smile.

“Oh, and here.” She said, taking an envelope from her pocket. “I’m supposed to fight Draal later and-”

“You’re fighting Draal?” He shouted. 

“Keep your voice down! And yes. I thought I’d let you know what happened to me when I don’t come back.”

“So optimistic.” He laughed slightly.

She smiled. “It’s realistic.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who subscribed! And an extra special thanks to those that commented on the last chapter!

Jim followed Claire. The opening to Trollmarket was under a bridge, so original. For now, he'd wait. Hopefully Claire would survive... 

Eventually, the portal opened. Draal stepped out, and Jim stepped back in surprise. Did he kill Claire? Why walk out here? Where’s the Amulet? He jumped down. 

Draal startled. “Back off, human.” He snapped. 

“Ah.” He smiled knowingly. “She spared you?”

Draal growled.

“You know, I have a place where you can stay.”

…

“Were you waiting for me?” Claire asked as the half-changeling dropped from the trees.

“Oh is this him?” Darci said, far too excited. Claire smacked her shoulder.

“Wanted to see if you survived.” He shrugged. “And, what, no letter for me?”

“Hard to address a letter without a name.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Who’s this?”

“Hi! I’m Darci!” Her friend replied eagerly. 

“So they let you bring guests into Trollmarket?”

“Well they aren’t super happy about it.” Claire replied.

“Think I could visit?”

“No.” Claire replied flatly.

“Ugh. Fine.” He rolled his eyes. “Why’d you spare him?”

“Why would I kill him?”

“To spare his honor.”

“That’s stupid.”

He shrugged.

“You should walk us home.” Darci suggested, almost bouncing with excitement.

The changeling sighed, but nodded. “Why so excited, Darci?”

“Oh, you know, no reason.” 

…

“I’ll admit, he is cute in a monster sort of way.” Darci teased. She had been bombarding Claire with texts to call her immediately when she got home.

“I said that one time!”

“You should see your face when you talk about him. You’re so freaky!”

Claire gasped. 

“Oh don't be so offended! You have the hots for something that isn’t even human! What’s the toll version of a furry?”

“Darci!”

“You know that’s what you are, Claire!”

Claire groaned. 

“Ooh, how are you going to explain this one to your parents?”

“Okay no. There’s no reason to think he’d date me.”

“And why wouldn’t he?”

“Uh, we’re enemies, Darci.”

“That just makes it more romantic!”

“In the play they both die.”

“Whatever. We all gotta go sometime. Might as well screw the monster first!”

“Darci!”

…

Toby was yanked harshly behind a school building.

“Ah! Please don’t hurt me!” He shouted, grabbing cash from his pocket. “Here!”

“Toby I’m not going to hurt you.”

He opened his eyes. “Claire? I thought you were Steve!”

Claire released her grip on the poor spooked child. “Do you know what’s with Jim and Strickler?”

“Uh, what?” Toby asked, confused. 

“Don’t play dumb with me! There’s no way that you haven’t noticed how frightened Jim is!”

Toby sighed. “Look, Claire, it’s best if you just leave it alone.”

“No. I’m someone that can help.”

Toby growled. “No! You think I haven’t tried everything? There’s nothing to be done! Ugh,” He sighed. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Claire pulled the amulet from her bag. “Yes, I do. Please, you have to tell me everything.”

Toby’s eyes widened. “You?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. Look, you've got to let me help.”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“So, what? You’re just going to let him keep suffering?”

Toby sighed. “I’ll talk to him. See if I can get him to open up to you. It’s not my secret to share.”

As Toby walked away, Claire had more questions than before.

…

“Nervous?” Claire asked as she came up behind Jim.

He jumped and fumbled to put away the box of mints he was currently eating. 

“Whaaaat nooo….”

Claire giggled. “Yeah, me too. It’s kind of weird.”

“Wait really? You’re nervous?”

“Well, sure. I’ve never really kissed anyone before.”

“What? But you’re so popular!”

Claire smiled. “I guess you could say it’s by choice. You?”

“Would you believe ‘by choice’ for me too?”

“Maybe.” Claire teased.

Jim smiled. 

“I’m glad it’s you though.”

Jim’s heart skipped a beat. After a moment, it dawned on him. “Wait are you just saying that because the alternative is Steve?”

Claire shrugged, giving a mischievous grin.

…

“...Pottery!”

The whole class groaned.

“Fantastic.” Darci muttered.

Luckily, Strickler decided that each student was to explore the museum on their own. Claire found that extremely suspicious. 

Once the students began to enter the museum, Jim stepped next to Claire. “There’s a closed off room at the back of the right hallway. Check it.”

Claire turned to him. “What?”

“You didn’t hear it from me.”

…

“How did you know about Killahead?”

Jim jumped. “Did you break into my room?”

She pulled a stone from her pocket. “How did you know?”

“You stole a piece?”

“Of course I did. So how did you know?”

“What does it matter, I told you right?”

“Are you a changeling?”

“No.”

Claire sighed. “Fine. Don’t tell me. Why did you warn me?”

“I don’t want them to open Killahead.”

“Why not?”

“Why not?” He repeated, disbelief clear in his voice. “Because everyone I know would die.”

“Will you tell me how you got mixed up in all this?”

Jim didn’t reply.

“Fine.” She turned towards the window, but stopped. She walked to Jim and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

soon after she jumped to the ground she was greeted with a familiar sight.

“Cheating on me with the human?” 

“Ha ha.” Claire rolled her eyes. “You’re terrible at preventing break ins.”

The half changeling shrugged. “I’m terrible at a lot of things.”

“Do you have a human form?”

“You don’t just ask a changeling that.” He smiled. “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

“Why do you protect Jim’s house anyway?”

“Jim’s a friend. Besides, I’ve got nothing better to do. My turn. Why are you so interested in Jim’s life?”

Claire blushed. “Something weird is going on here. And he knows about trolls. And he’s being harassed by a changeling.”

“I am not harassing Jim.” He spat.

“I didn’t mean you!” She was quick to correct. “I meant Strickler.”

He raised an eyebrow. 

“What? You have to know the other changelings.”

“Well that’s racist.”

“I mean the order and all that.”

“Have you ever seen Strickler change?”

“Didn’t have to.” Claire shot back.

“Didn’t have to?” He mocked. “It could be some normal teacher-student abuse.”

“Normal?”

“I mean not magical.”

“I’ll check then.”

“What?” He jumped back from her. “You have a gaggletack?”

“Well, not on me but I can get one.”

He stepped closer to her, but still eyed her wearly.

“Good to know it’ll work on you.” She smiled. 

“Would you really?” He said seriously. “That’s quite the violation of trust.”

She paused, then sighed. “Yeah, that seems unethical. Ugh, fine! I won’t use it on you.”

“I appreciate that.” His voice was sincere.

“Do you think you’ll ever trust me with your name?” Claire ventured.

“Knowing my name would put you in danger.”

“More danger than I’m already in, being the Trollhunter and all?”

He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it once more.

“At least consider it.”

He nodded. “I’ll consider it.”

…

Claire flopped back onto her bed and sighed. Man, it had been a looooong day. She pulled the piece of Killahead that she had stolen from her pocket and held it above her face, examining it closely. It was just a rock, wasn’t it? Was it magical? How did any of this work?

She nearly dropped it on her face when her phone rang. “Hello?”

“What are you going to do with it?”

“Hi to you too, Jim.” Claire rolled her eyes. 

“Sorry. Hello, Claire. What are you going to do with the piece?”

“I don’t know, put it in Trollmarket probably.” She shrugged.

“You’re gonna want to do that soon. Once they search my house they’ll probably check yours.”

“Can they do that?”

“Yes.” Jim said sternly.

“Exactly how much power do they have, Jim?”

“More than you will ever know.”

“And what’s the name of your changeling friend?”

Jim laughed on the other end, making Claire smile.

…

“At school on a Saturday, what a fantastic thing.” Jim joked as he walked up to Claire.

“The more practice the better.” Claire shrugged. She turned, freezing for a moment when she faced him. She just didn’t expect him to be this close to her, is all. Or at least that’s what she told herself. She cleared her throat as she remembered something she’d been meaning to ask him. “Why did you audition for the play anyway?”

Jim stepped back and blushed. “To get closer to you.” He mumbled.

Claire smiled, trying to suppress her blush. Suddenly she realized something “Wait is it because, you know?”

Jim seemed taken back. “Well, I mean-”

Claire was shocked. And she felt silly for being shocked. Obviously. Her disappointment was clear on her face.

“Clare, no. It’s not like that I-”

“Sorry.” She tried to subtly wipe away her tear. “I’m being ridiculous. Obviously that’s why. It’s fine.”

“Claire, I, um,” He took in a deep breath. “I liked you before all of this.” He said quickly.

She looked him in the eye, surprised. “You did?”

Jim nodded shyly. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Jim’s small scoff caught her off guard. “You didn’t even know I existed. You’re way out of my league, Claire.” 

She looked down, he was right. 

“It’s fine, Claire. Don’t feel bad.” Jim encouraged. “I’ll be honest, I never thought we would even talk.”

“Well, regardless of your reason, I’m glad you’re my Romeo.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Jim, she's the Trollhunter!” Toby said harshly. They were outside, sitting on the bleachers.

“I know that Tobes!” He sighed. “Like my life isn't complicated enough.”

“She can help you, Jim.”

“Can she?”

“Uh, yeah.” Toby shot back. “That’s like, her whole job.”

“I don’t know if I’m willing to bet your life on that. Besides,” Jim’s voice became quiet. “She won’t help if she finds out what I am.”

“Dude she’s totally on to you anyway.”

Jim sighed harshly. “I know! But she thinks I’m a regular changeling.”

“Again with this?” Toby sounded exasperated. “She’s going to put two and two together eventually, might as well just tell her.”

“It’s a valid fear, Tobes. You know how the Order feels about me.”

“But she’s human.” 

“If they find out I told her about Killahead-”

“How would they?”

“She stole a piece.”

“How would they trace that to her?”

A pause. “Fine.”

Toby hugged Jim. “Thank you!”

Jim laughed. “You act like this affects you.”

“I care about you, Jim.”

“I care about you too, Toby.”

…

“So, I told my parents I’m getting a ride from a friend today.” Claire said as she and Jim exited play practice.

“Oh yeah? Which friend?”

“Actually I was planning on walking.”

“What? Why?”

“To talk more with you.” She said as she began her walk home.

“Oh..” Jim blushed, catching up with her. “Not to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything, but why?”

“Is it so unbelievable that I want to spend time with you?”

“Well, yeah kind of.” Jim shrugged. 

“I happen to like talking with you.”

“I like talking with you, too.” Jim smiled. 

She cut into the forest. 

“Uh,” Jim was confused. “Where are we going?”

“The long way.”

“Oh. Alright.”

There was an awkward pause.

“Could you really help me?” Jim began. “Escape the Janice Order, I mean.”

“I think so.” Claire replied, like this conversation wasn’t her intention from the start.

“How?”

“It would help if you’d tell me your story.”

Jim looked away. 

Claire stopped walking. “I figured it out Jim.” Jim stopped too and met her eyes. “And you being half changeling does nothing to how I feel about you.” She stepped towards him and placed a hand on his cheek.

“It- Really?”

“Really.”

Looking at him now she could see it. Now that she knew for sure, she could see his eyes glowing slightly. His irises were slightly more oval in shape and his ears slightly more pointed. Just as his humanity appeared in his troll form, his trollness appeared in his human form. It wasn’t nearly as noticeable as it is in his troll form, but it was there nonetheless. 

Jim sighed. “Okay. I was ten when they contacted me. Well, they like to use the word contact. It was more like I was abducted.”

… 

Jim walked down the street. Toby was sick today, so there wasn’t much to do. As he kicked rocks debating what there was to keep himself occupied, a white windowless van speed towards him. It stopped abrupt, tires screeching. A masked man jumped out and grabbed Jim, who hardly had enough time to let out a squeak of surprise before a cloth was placed over his mouth and he passed out.

When he awoke he was alone. He sat up, looking around. He was on a concrete floor in a room with no furniture and plain white walls. A heavy metal door was the only way in or out.

A man in his late fifties walked in, closing the door behind him. Jim scrambled backwards until he hit the wall.

“Ah good, you’re awake.” The man spoke with a British accent. 

“Who are you? Where am I?” Jim asked through his panic.

“Catch.” He said, throwing something at Jim.

Jim blocked his face, the object hitting his arms. Before it hit the ground, however, Jim was engulfed in lightning. When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that his skin had turned blue. He screamed.

“Ah good.” The man said as he approached Jim, who was still looking at his hands and arms in a frenzied panic. The man picked up the object and touched Jim with it once more and he returned to his normal human-colored self. “You take after your father.”

Jim looked up at him, shock and fear in his eyes. “My father?”

“Your father was a changeling.”

“What is-”

He put up a hand to silence Jim. “Hold all the questions until the end, James.”

“A changeling is a creature that can switch between troll and human.”

Jim opened his mouth to ask another question, but the man was faster.

“Yes trolls are real. Anyway, your father didn’t leave you, at least not on purpose. He’s dead. Bular ate him, it happens all the time. That’s not really what’s important. He was part of the Janice Order, like all changelings are. The Janice Order seeks to destroy all humanity to make the world a suitable place for trolls.” The man paused, Jim looked on wide-eyed and only slightly horrified. “Anyway everything else you’ll learn over time. For now, you’re part of the Janice Order and you will be trained by us. Now you are probably wondering why you would do that.

“We know you, James. We know where you live, we know who you care about. We will kill your mother and Toby while you watch if you don’t. And You can’t tell anyone, especially the authorities. Most of them are changelings as well. Especially in the police force. Do as we say. Do you understand?”

Jim nodded, unable to speak. 

“Good. My name is Strickler. It is nice to meet you, James.”

…

Training is a generous way of describing what they were doing. Everyday after school Jim was to show up at the main Janice Order hideout and be basically thrown around by changelings for a couple of hours. 

Though day one was the easiest:

“Ah, James. You made it.” Strickler greeted as Jim stepped off the elevator.

“Yep. I’m here.” Jim said awkwardly.

“Come with me.” Strickler turned around and walked down the long, white hallway.

Jim followed timidly. Random masked changelings watched the two closely as they walked, Jim doing his best to not make eye contact.

Eventually they ended up at the room Strickler was looking for. The door, like all other doors, had no labels or unique markings so everyone there was simply expected to have all these rooms memorized.

When Strickler stood in front of the door it opened automatically. They entered into a mostly empty room with one wall lined with weapons, another with different punching bags and wooden training dummies.

“Today you will be learning to control your form.”

“My form?”

“Yes. Your ability to shift between human and troll.” 

“Like with the horseshoe?”

“Gaggletack, but yes.”

Jim paused for a moment, committing the new word to memory. He couldn’t afford to upset them by not remembering the term.

“It’s very easy to do. At least for us full blooded changelings.”

“What about for the half changelings?”

“Frankly there has never been any other half breed before.”

“Why not?”

“The order usually kills them at birth, but since the fetch is missing-”

Fetch?

“We need more changelings. Besides, we wanted to see what a half human would be like since there will not be any more humans soon.”

Well, that didn’t sound good.

“Now, to switch forms all you need to do is focus on the form you want to take. This will become innate over time, but for now you need to focus on being a troll.”

Uh, okay? Focus on being a troll. If he didn’t switch, they’d probably kill his mom.

Focus.

Focus.

Suddenly, his body erupted in electricity. When he opened his eyes, his skin was blue and stone-like once more. He gasped in shock barely able to suppress his scream, but there was no pain. Changing didn't feel like much of anything, even without the horsesh- Gaggletack.

“Good. Now switch back.”

… 

How long has it been? Hours? Days? Jim had lost track.

“Switch.”

Jim’s body shook, looking up at Strickler. He had long since collapsed onto the floor, on his knees supporting himself with his hands. “No, please.” Jim’s voice was feeble and hoarse. 

“Switch!” Strickler growled, slapping Jim across the face.

Jim focused. He once again was engulfed in electricity, then emerged as a troll.

Strickler put another chalk mark on the wall behind him. “One hundred thirty-two. Again.”

“I can’t, please.” Jim pleaded. “Please, no more.”

“Fine.” Strickler scoffed. He walked to Jim and kicked him in the face. He fell backwards. “Stay a troll forever then, you pathetic whelp.”

Jim watched as Strickler walked out of the room. He drifted in and out of consciousness until finally succumbing to his pain and exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim sprang up. How long was he out? Is his mom home from work? Has she noticed he was gone? He was about to leave the room when he realized he was still a troll. One more switch. He could do it. He had to.

Focus.

Pain burned through him. Switching wasn’t painful until about the thirtieth time of back to back changing. He looked at his hands, human. He did it! He took a single step forward and collapsed. He landed harshly and directly onto his face. How was he going to leave when he was too exhausted to even walk? He rolled onto his back and put a hand up to his face, which was quickly coated in blood. He dropped his hand down harshly and laid there, breathing heavily. He stared up at the white ceiling, his mind too exhausted to come up with a plan. Too exhausted to figure out how to escape or how to explain his whereabouts or bloody nose to his mother. 

Exhausted.

After laying there for who knows how long, he heard the door open. 

“Ah, so you could switch.” Strickler said, walking over to the wall and placing another tally mark onto it. “One hundred thirty-three.”

“How long?” Jim managed to ask.

“Don’t worry about that.” Stickler dismissed. “Your mother is still at work. We made sure she had a full day at the hospital.”

If Jim were able to, he would have wondered how they did that. Did they just beat up random people? Did they fake illnesses? Give her an unreasonable amount of paperwork? Kill the doctor that was supposed to relieve her after her shift?

He’d never know.

Strickler walked to him and stood over him. “Pathetic.” He spat.

Jim closed his eyes once more, there was nothing more he could do.

…

It was dark outside when he left. He checked the time on his phone, one in the morning. Wow, he had been there for like… ten hours?? No wonder he was still so exhausted!

He dragged himself home. It’s not like home was all that far away from the headquarters, but after today it may as well have been on the other side of California.

He didn’t even bother with the stairs. There was absolutely no way that he was going to make it up those stairs in this condition. He flopped down on the couch and immediately fell asleep.

Light filtered in the window. He was lucky that it was a Saturday. That didn’t relieve him of his duty to train at three PM but it did allow him to get some sleep. He checked his phone, the only notification was a text from Toby ‘Sorry, I’m still sick.’

It was convenient, really. Jim still had to come up with a lie to tell Toby when he was better to cover for his training. 

At two forty-five he stepped into the elevator of the changeling headquarters. He was under the impression that the Order wouldn't take too kindly to tardiness, so it was best to be early. He didn’t see Strickler once inside the headquarters so he took it upon himself to walk to the training area. By some miracle, he remembered which room it was.

He innocently stepped inside only to have a large flying toll dive down at him, knocking him over. As he attempted to stand, it swooped back down. Jim barely had enough time to protect his head with his arms, which got badly scratched by the flying troll.

On the next dive, the flying toll grabbed him. It flew him into the air and dropped him down. He landed harshly onto his side. He desperately looked around trying to spot the beast, but it was too quick. It swooped down once more hitting Jim with its claws, flipping him up into the air. When he landed, he curled into a ball. He wrapped his hands around his head and he finally remembered; he was here to train as a changeling. He shifted into his troll form, it certainly could not make this any worse, and when the flying troll hit him again it was… Unpleasant. But unpleasant was a major upgrade from painful!

He got to his feet. He felt faster this way, his vision felt clearer, and he realized that this was how he was meant to fight. The rock-like skin gave him some protection as well, as his arm was no longer bleeding and the claws of the flying troll failed to harm him again.

He dodged a few of the blows, jumping out of the way. It’s not like he was doing well, but he was doing better. 

He got knocked down, rolling off and hitting the wall. He sprang back up and, completely by chance, landed a hit on the beast. It squealed and flew to the top of the training area.

Jim watched it closely, getting into his best fighting stance that may or may not be from a video game he played once, and it didn’t seem to be attacking again. Was this part of the test? Was it waiting for him to drop his guard?

It slowly lowered itself to the ground, not in a threatening way but like it just wanted to stop flying. Jim didn’t drop his guard, however, just in case. As it’s talons hit the floor it spoke; “Oh you can calm down now, Jim.”

Wait he knew that accent.”Strickler?”

Strickler changed back into his human form. “Yes. Now switch back.”

Jim froze in fear. 

“I’m not going to make you keep switching.” 

Skeptical, but feeling like he had no choice (because he didn’t) he switched back. His human skin was covered in bruises. He gasped in shock. “How am I supposed to explain this to my mom?”

“Calm down.” Stickler said, grabbing something from the corner of the arena. “Wear this.”

He threw a rather plain wooden mask at Jim, who caught it. “What is it?”

“Glamour mask.”

Jim put it on and the bruises faded away. He touched his arm and flinched.

“Well the bruises are still there.” Strickler laughed at him. “But now you’re wearing a mask of yourself without them, so no one can see them, not even you.”

That’s when the severity of what was happening hit Jim. Yes, yes, he knew that his family was going to be killed if he stepped out of line, but he thought that since everything was meant to be a secret they couldn’t harm him too badly. After all, people would question where those bruises came from.

But now that immunity was gone.


End file.
